


[CLex][Smallville]Help

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [86]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 害羞的Clark只能支支吾吾遮遮掩掩地请求当时已经有些疏远但是还是很有好感Lex干他。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Help

[CLex][Smallville]Help  
注：原作：《Smallville》,大约第五季前期左右  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
  
Help  
Clark与Alicia初尝禁果，之后在失去超能力后也与Lana夜夜春宵。   
但是在恢复超能力后，却不敢在如此放纵。   
因为虽然他平时能控制自己的力量，但是做爱时却还暂时无法完全控制自己，害怕伤到对方。   
但是一但开了头，却又憋久了，Clark的需求就愈发旺盛无法自拔。他急迫地想要发泄。   
既然无法干，只能退而求其次选择以被干的方式发泄自己的欲望。   
而能帮助自己的人，选项其实不多。   
害羞的Clark只能支支吾吾遮遮掩掩地请求当时已经有些疏远但是还是很有好感Lex干他。   
Lex在惊疑等各种情绪下，还是答应了Clark。   
然后，笙歌夜鸣。   
而虽然做爱时Clark因为高潮时力量失控射穿床等情况暴露自己Clark能力的几率大大增加，   
但是Lex还是决定暂时暂时无视这些，毕竟，是真爽。   
Lex改变了想法，既然现在Clark心甘情愿地俯在自己身下，那么他要努力让Clark爽到离不开自己心甘情愿地告诉自己他的秘密。   
看着身下情欲高涨的Clark，Lex觉得，这个办法，一定可行。  
然后，因为俩人都很爽，关系也就渐渐恢复到从前而且比从前更亲密。   
Lex也就没有再与Jonathan竞争州议员，Jonathan也就不会被Lionel气死。   
当然，Jonathan在得知Lex和Clark的关系后，还是气的半死。   
毕竟，如果是一两年前的Lex的话，只要儿子高兴Jonathan还是有可能答应的，但是这两年Lex做了不少错事，Jonathan没法接受。   
但是儿子已经黏上Lex怎么劝都不听了，没有办法，Jonathan只能叮嘱儿子管好Lex，别让他再干坏事了。


End file.
